


永恒心动

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 哨向/现实背景/open ralationship，我个人认为它值得一读。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	永恒心动

1.

如果将向导与哨兵的绑定比作是结婚，那刘青松甚至不能算作英年早婚，而根本就是触犯了婚姻法。他念完初中就没再去学校，第一次接到职业邀请后混迹在网吧队与青训二队一两年，直到又一次拖着拉杆箱下火车，到宁波赴董小飒的约。

这里除了董小飒也没个熟人，被拉着转了一圈，交换了名字，刘青松就回自己房间休息了。他在家待业几个月，身上的钱只买得起慢车票，昨晚上自然没睡好，一头栽在床上陷入昏迷。直到他感觉到视线，迷迷糊糊地睁开半只眼，才发现真有人站在床边看他。

刘青松还在想他到底叫什么，对方开口说：“你怎么趴着睡觉啊。”

他刚睡醒，脑子在“关你屁事”和“你叫什么”之间转了两圈，谨慎起见，先支使自己翻了个身。这新室友好像就是和他搭档的AD，只是随口问了一句，也没等他回答就自己走开了。刘青松支起身子，想问他饭堂在哪，还没张嘴，肚子就发出咕的一声。他睡得浑身发软，手肘一塌，整个人又陷进被褥里了。有点尴尬，但AD走开以后他的床沐浴在暖融融的夕阳里，刘青松就当在晒一天最后一趟太阳了。

“喏。”撕包装袋的声音过后，一只手递过来什么东西，刘青松抬眼一看，盼盼小面包。

过一个月，他跟队里人基本上混熟，中单黄琛总喜欢往他这间跑，问起来就说打野鼾声太大，实在受不了。那天基地停电，十二点多就早早没排位打了，黄琛又跑到刘青松床上坐着，从床头柜里拿了包瓜子边磕边看剧。

“还是你们这边好，每次都能蹭到吃的。”

刘青松在厕所里试水温：“都林炜翔买的，他又不吃，买那么多干嘛，有病吧。”

“他女朋友喜欢吃零食吧，上次逛完街买回来很多，够吃好久了。”

热水是烧气的，很粗的几条水柱打到刘青松背上，他刚打算往后腰涂肥皂，那一小块脱手而出，弹跳声音淹没在水声中，找不着影了。他蹲下来在周围摸了摸，没找着，只得离开水柱笼罩范围，向角落挪。

门哗一下开了，光亮涌入，伴随着林炜翔的声音：“好，那我先挂了，晚安。”刘青松蹲在地上背对着他，尽管是夏夜，也冷得有点瑟缩，手机灯打在一边白的臂膀上，正在伸手往排水孔上去勾肥皂。林炜翔耳机还没取下来，下意识地应道：“嗯，我爱你。”这句声音大了点，短暂盖过了水珠前赴后继的阵亡，同时刚站起来的刘青松剧烈地哆嗦了一下，朝前扑，额头响亮地撞到了墙壁。

林炜翔赶快退出去，在门口问：“你没事吧，我以为里面没人。”

刘青松脑袋嗡嗡响，想骂他傻逼，水声这么大听不到，但既然是和女朋友打电话，三心二意也正常，只好自认倒霉。他回到水下清洗，太阳穴附近还在一跳一跳地抽疼，这时候又听到林炜翔在大惊小怪地喊：“我靠，哪里爬出来的蝎子啊！！”

就在这一秒，半吨冷水铺天盖地浇到刘青松身上，攫走他所有热度。他立刻伸手关水，轰隆隆的水声消失，由极吵转极静的瞬间，振翅飞行的轻微响动掠过刘青松耳膜，如同一只蜻蜓的脚点在湖面上。他怀疑自己刚洗过的耳朵进了水，甩了甩脑袋，电来了，亮光刺进刘青松仰起的瞳孔里，灰色翅膀拍击的影像残留在了视网膜上。

排气扇关得严丝合缝，再小的鸟也进不来，但刘青松对天发誓他真的看到了，就像林炜翔坚持认为那只张牙舞爪的蝎子爬到了自己床底。清洁阿姨是在墙角扫出过蜘蛛和蚂蚁尸体，但蝎子又是另一回事了。那天他们开着三个手电筒把林炜翔的床翻了个底朝天，一无所获，黄琛正准备告辞回房，让他安心睡觉，就看到林炜翔脸色肉眼可见地一点点变白。

他浑身僵直，讲话打颤：“它……它好像顺着我裤子爬上来了……”

“你确定？”黄琛也有点发憷，手电筒在林炜翔身边乱晃，地面干干净净，半点爬行过的痕迹也无。刘青松困得不耐烦，直接跟他说：“要不我帮你打死算了。”“不要，万一这蝎子有毒怎么办，马蜂死之前都会蛰你一下的，你别拿我的命开玩笑……”林炜翔眉毛扭成一团，看着都快哭出来了。

刘青松本来都酝酿好打断他两根肋骨的一拳，却突然在林炜翔短袖袖口看到一小片阴影，渐渐扩大，现出了钳子的形状。林炜翔连余光都不敢多瞄一下，恨不得自己是块木头，直挺挺地杵在原地。刘青松怔怔地伸手过去，轻轻搭在林炜翔手背上，外形骇人的毒虫轻缓地一路漫步到他手腕，手心触到的整块皮肤全被冷汗浸透，它却果然翻了个山，爬到刘青松身上去了。

他的视线无法从眼前的蝎子身上移开，它从钳子到尾巴都笼在淡金色的盔壳下，微微抬起前足，像下一秒就要刺下去，置他于死地——然后它消失了，依稀是溶解在皮层里，化为他身体的一部分了。

第二天大清早的就有人走动、说话，刘青松睡眠浅，起床气又大，操起床头柜上随便什么不太重的东西就往声源方向砸过去。嘈杂声音戛然而止，像集体给人掐了脖子，他揉着眼睛往地下看了看，也僵住了。林炜翔眼疾手快，蹲下身把避孕套盒子捡起来塞进裤兜里，清洁阿姨在玄关的视觉死角站着，没看见掉的什么，递过来一个花洒就走了。

刘青松倒回去想继续补觉，林炜翔朝他床边走来，还没开口，隐约的感觉就升起来：他想叫刘青松起来。他气鼓鼓地支起身子质问林炜翔：“你大清早在这发什么神经啊。”林炜翔微张着嘴，看着他，那样子实在蠢，呆了一下才回答：“哦哦，我找阿姨要了杀虫剂，等你起来喷一下。”

刘青松没接话，下床去洗漱，叼着牙刷从厕所里出来时林炜翔刚戴上口罩，正在开窗，他含糊地问了一句：“你有没有听到鸟飞过的声音？”“啊？”林炜翔张大了眼，即使只剩上半张脸他的表情还是一览无余，没听懂。就在他回头的一刻，灰扑扑的小鸟掠过窗口湛蓝的一块天，转瞬间消失无影。

2.

“这是什么，星座书上的契合度吗，怎么……”林炜翔喋喋不休的嘴巴在那个99的数字面前暂时闭合住了，过后喃喃地，“怎么这么高。”刘青松神情恍惚地问医生：“真的不能解绑吗？”医生很有耐心同特殊案例再解释一遍：“强行解除精神纽带对双方都会造成伤害，契合度越高就越难解除，后遗症也更大。像你们这种情况……”

“除了死亡，基本上没有别的能把这种关系切断了。”

“你能不能闭嘴，我今天听这句话都听了三遍了！”刘青松喊了出来，对上一个诧异的眼神。林炜翔又那么很蠢很呆滞地看着他，好像gif图卡成了jpg格式，卡了几帧才又动起来，抬起手在嘴边做了个拉链的姿势，摇了摇头。

刘青松过了几分钟反应过来，他刚才没有说话。

那天放假，但他没买到当日的票，暑假快结束的时间段票源很紧张，只抢到次日早上的，还是站票。到基地，人都走得差不多，林炜翔拉了行李箱下去，片刻后大门响了，刘青松倒在床上玩手机，不知不觉竟然又睡着。

他起来放水时天都黑了，心里困惑为何这么嗜睡，刚提裤子，背后有人蒙了他眼睛。来人比他高一点，正好把他抱进怀里，刘青松手一抖，裤子掉到地上，马上就有笑声口哨声爆发出来。手掌移开，几张熟悉的脸孔都在，一块蛋糕迎面糊过来，后面林炜翔的声音带头响起：“松松生日快乐。”他还来不及感动就糊了一脸奶油，当下挽起袖子朝对面招呼过去，一屋人闹成一团。

李震从外面超市拖了箱啤酒上来，深夜，几个人打着酒嗝，步履蹒跚地回各自房间休息。刘青松浑身发热，把身上盖的被子蹬到床尾，还是热得发慌，翻过身注意到隔壁床空着，发消息问林炜翔：人呢？

几分钟后手机自动熄屏，刘青松又给它按亮，周而复始。几个来回以后他失去了兴趣，余光瞥到角落里搁着的杀虫剂瓶子，它大约确实有点功效，那天以后林炜翔再也没提过蝎子的事。但那只蝎子是真实存在的吗，刘青松并不确定。他问过黄琛，对方没看到蝎子从林炜翔衣服里爬出来，他压根就什么都没看到，趋向于林炜翔是个神经病这种答案。尽管他赞同这一点，但那天的幻觉，还有鸟该怎么解释……

不知不觉地，不正常的热度蔓延到刘青松浑身上下，他喉咙发干，不停咽口水，脑子好似变成熔炉，沸腾脑浆马上要顶破脸皮，从毛孔里溢出来。他烦躁地使劲抓脸，触手滚烫，刘青松疑心自己是发烧，翻箱倒柜去找温度计。抽屉里什么都有，他索性全抖出来一件件找过去，在冰凉的小棍落进掌心时刘青松突然前所未有地、敏锐地认识到一件事：避孕套不见了，林炜翔塞进裤兜里就没有拿出来过。这本来跟他完全没关系，这也不是他花钱买的，林炜翔这次没有白嫖——但是上次他凑刘青松的单点了奶茶没给钱，上上次吃了他碗里的面害他没吃饱——诸如此类的债务浮现出来，索要赔偿立刻变成一件迫切事情，刘青松忿忿然拨通电话。

漫长的等待接听过程里，他右手先是搭在脖子上，而后被热度驱赶一路往下，每个地方都很烫，腿根更是快烧起来，手掌还有点凉，夹在两腿中蹭来蹭去。忙音响起，刘青松呼出一口气，把手机扔到枕头上，抬起左手捂着脸，右手隔着内裤，虚虚圈着硬起来的鸡巴上下滑了几下，布料随即粘到身上。他抬起半边屁股，把裤子脱到胯骨下，手伸进去，逃避似的扯被子过来盖在上面，好像看不到的话底下发生的一切就都不是自己所为。

他只拨弄了几下就不敢再碰，再底下那条缝也开始流水，纸巾又不知道扔哪里去了，刘青松怕弄脏床单，爬起来去找。结果是碰翻到林炜翔床边，靠窗的一侧，他刚走过去，腰毫无预兆地软了下，跌坐在床沿，吊在身前那条东西淌出精水，潺潺地顺着大腿流到了床单、后脚踝以至地板上。因为太热，刘青松已经脱光衣服，甚至没一条内裤能替他遮一遮，但这时他尚未来得及羞耻，就给不由分说拽进高潮的漩涡，自虚空而来的条条水柱缠得他眼冒金星，五感都空白，只剩脑子在云端飘，身体完全蒸发。

刘青松听到一声低哑的喟叹，几乎瞬间就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。那是色情片里常有的伴奏，响起来时就叫人血脉偾张，联想无数。等到那阵劲缓过去，他才意识到，刚才是他自己在叫。他有一阵没发泄过，射得不少，慌张地叠了好多纸巾在床单上，勉强吸干了表层的水，但摸上去还是湿，且散发出轻微膻味。刘青松没有办法，只好把整张床单扯下来，塞到门口洗衣篮里。

为了掩盖犯罪现场，他又倒了半杯牛奶在林炜翔床上，为了长高他每天睡前都喝一杯，只是今天用酒代替了。奶味总算盖过了精液味道，他精疲力竭地倒到自己床上，下半身还是一片狼藉，但眼睛都睁不开，勉强裹了半圈被子，倒头睡过去。

闹钟响了几道，意识慢悠悠归位，极近地方一股热气喷在脸上，刘青松猛地转头，对上林炜翔近在咫尺的脸，嘴唇擦过他鼻梁，身子过电，从头麻到脚。他毫无表情地伸手到林炜翔背后去拿手机，毛茸茸的脑袋在他怀里蹭了蹭，手搭到他腰上，距离拉到接近零——林炜翔硬着，还蹭得刘青松飞快地硬了起来。他手脚并用把人推开，心跳得胸腔快炸，接着就骤停。

林炜翔贴过来，把他抵在墙边，吻上他嘴唇。刘青松牙齿打颤，嘴闭得死紧，想抽他耳光骂他恶心，踹他下去踢断他老二，但只能想，整个人动弹不得。热乎乎的舌头舔他干得破了皮的嘴唇，声音直接通过牙齿而非耳膜传导到神经：“好痒，你别摸我……”他手发软，很快给搂进林炜翔怀里，贴得比之前还紧，两条肉棍挤在一起摩擦，掩在被子底下滴滴答答淌水。林炜翔大概确实喝多，完全没觉得不对劲，腾一只手下去摸他阴囊下，谁也没碰过的隐秘地方。只轻轻碰一下，刘青松就被激得差点流眼泪，极度强烈的恐惧将他钉死在炽热胸膛和冰冷墙壁间，恍惚间淡金色钳子在黑漆漆的空中扬了一下又垂落，那只蝎子同他一样，成了无力挣扎的标本。也是在那一刻，刘青松意识到那是他的蝎子。

贴附在皮肤上的热度还未消散，又一波波潮涌而来，林炜翔轻轻地咬他的耳朵和锁骨，淋了水的手指翻来覆去玩他下面，两片唇一样的肉，这十七年来它们从没同此刻一般彰显过存在感，很快地肿胀起来，带给他无法断绝的畸形的快感。没多久，热烘烘的冠头抵到那附近，刘青松什么也顾不上了，哽咽地：“进不去的，不要……”这头陌生的野兽用劝哄的口气回他：“不进去，就在外面。”

他竟也说到做到，只掌着鸡巴在嫩肉附近划圈，浅浅地戳过去一点点，再滑出来。里面真的很紧，刘青松又拼命夹着，弄过几回后就吸出精水，同他快干涸的淫水混在一处，四条腿间尽是湿滑的一片。

等到最后一个闹钟都噤声，刘青松才摇摇晃晃从床上下来，他两条腿止不住地打颤，高潮余韵不时还滚过脊背，险些教他穿裤子的时候摔在地上。如果林炜翔真的喝多，那也许明天起来他就会忘记一切事情，但刘青松知道自己永不可能了，那种感觉……他没办法形容的感觉，只要尝过一次，一辈子也忘不了。

以后，刘青松还会用漫长的无数次的亲身体验领会到，这就是同契合度99%的哨兵做爱的感觉。

3.

如果有的选，刘青松真的不想同任何人绑在一起，尤其是林炜翔。后来他私下去问诊，了解到哨兵与向导结合初期，往往会爆发强烈的结合热，最好是待在一处，能真正地把精神链接稳定下来。也有分隔两地的例子，通常离得越远，施加在对方身上的影响力就越弱，整场酷刑全靠自己熬。

但无论如何，没有他这样因为共感太强烈，被迫旁观活春宫的倒霉案例，林炜翔好像是真的没有心，自己的向导在结合热里死去活来，他倒在酒店或者别的哪张床上颠鸾倒凤，回来还想续摊。刘青松大清早起来去挤车，快到家的时候刷手机，朋友圈出来一条秀恩爱的，看着很烦，顺手把林炜翔屏蔽，世界清净了。

没几天他去初中同学聚会，富二代同学包了层酒店，还有别的几个班在里面拼酒。还念高中的聊着大学话题，出来打工的竞相辱骂老板脑残、抠逼，个个都是没人性的畜生，刘青松喝了几杯，到露台上去透气，背后有人喊他。转过身看到一个女孩，比他矮小半个头，微微仰着脸冲他笑，小心地问：“你是刘青松吧？”她很局促，浑身都是学生仔独有的纯情感，随便找了借口要到他联系方式就飞快地跑走，啪嗒啪嗒踩碎了瓷砖地上倒映的月亮。

刘青松在家待了一个多周，那女生几次鼓起勇气约他出去，在最后一场稍晚时分的电影落幕后，空荡荡的影厅里同他表白，羞赧地低着头，任一个正常男人都没法拒绝。于是刘青松牵起她的手送她回家，路上还是习惯性地插着耳机听他的歌，有一搭没一搭地同新得到的女友聊天。女声的吟唱渐次微弱，伴奏里沙沙的海浪声音一点点明晰放大，还没走到半途，耳机里已经灌满海水，不止歇地冲刷他的脑子。他把半边耳机扯下来，声音并没消失，仿佛他们一路走过海边，咸腥的风扑到刘青松脸上，噎住了他本来要应的一句话。

女生等了一会没等到回应，困惑地看过来，他已经停住脚，转头望向黑暗中的一点。远远地，有灯塔的光射过来，刘青松眯起眼睛去眺望，有片刻似乎真觑到夜航船鼓起的帆，那只鸟绕着桅杆飞来飞去，而后一头栽进某扇敞开的窗子里消失不见。

不仅林炜翔自己发神经，还拖累他也幻听幻视，刘青松当下真是砍死他的心都有了。他递给女友半边耳机，她显然为这个亲近举动十分开心，同他讨论起发新歌的歌手，雾瘴破开后所有幻觉悄然褪去，留下一片温驯的假象。

既然是假象，也当然很快就碎裂，他当天夜里开始发乱梦，一时他是在地面仰望，灯柱晃得他眼睛快瞎，又一时地面遥远，悬浮在云层，他往灯塔上的玻璃看了一眼，反光里赫然是两盏硕大的探照灯，强光如利剑刺穿黑暗的梦境迷宫，刘青松气喘吁吁地坐起来，醒了。

到回程那天，他连做了三天类似的梦，白天还要顶着黑眼圈出去约会，只觉得天光越来越刺眼。刘青松心里有气，等自己在灯塔里时就把窗子全关上，任凭鸟喙笃笃地在外面敲，装聋作哑。第不知道多少次睡在火车上，他半梦半醒间听着车轮撞击铁轨的哐当声，想之前查到的东西，向导与哨兵都各自有一方精神世界，往往在觉醒后渐渐浮现，绑定日久，两个世界终会融到一起，变作共有物。

“即使分离到天涯海角，也永远逃不脱这种羁绊。”

本来以为总算淡去的，那夜留下的恐惧悄然蚕食刘青松的意识，他冷得蜷作一团，手卡在自己颈子上，本来是取暖，渐渐收紧，气管勒得快进不了气，脸颊涨红而又变白，恍惚觉得还在梦中，囚在高塔上，天天听海哭，或者还真不如死掉来得干脆。

就在那时他手机响了，接起来，焦虑情绪快漫出方盒子，林炜翔张嘴就问：“你在哪？”他慢慢找回来呼吸，坐起来喝水，摸脖子上的痕迹，哑着嗓子回答：“在车上，还没到。”

“怎么……”

“什么？”

“没什么，我到车站来接你吧，几点的车。”

列车在清晨到站，整车厢闭了一路的窗子纷纷打开来透气，刘青松从厕所里出来，黑眼圈上挂着洗完脸的水珠，拖着行李箱走过搭板，脚又落到宁波土地上。接站的人很多，但他第一眼扫过去就定在靠柱子的背影上，插着半边耳机，摇头晃脑，傻缺。林炜翔比他还萎靡，活像整三天没睡，下一刻就要猝死，即刻慌慌张张地伸手过来，拖住他的手揣进衣兜里，捉得好紧，勒得刘青松手痛。

“放开。”他低声喊。

林炜翔给他一喝，如梦初醒地放了他的右手，指节留恋地摩挲两下，到另一侧兜里去掏钱包，买了两杯豆浆过来，递一杯给他。不必讲也能一眼看出，林炜翔同样睡得不好，甚至比他还惨，这多少让刘青松心理得到了一点平衡，宽宏大量地冲林炜翔提了提嘴角，还说：“谢了。”

他们打车回基地，后座上林炜翔昏昏欲睡，头歪下来磕在刘青松肩上。他嫌重，让了让，整个上半身居然都摔到他腿上，刘青松低头一看，孬种哨兵面色白得像纸，比起睡用昏形容他的状态恐怕更贴切。他伸手去探鼻息，犹豫了一会，还是叫司机调头开到医院。

他把林炜翔扔在后座，一个人上去，医生一见他就大摇其头：“抵抗是最要不得的啦……你不认同他是你哨兵，不肯把他的精神动物放进来，是不是？”刘青松一句话还没来得及说，瞪圆眼睛，疑心这老头恐怕偷偷在外面摆摊，兼职赚算命的外快。医生看他默认，苦口婆心劝他：“就算真的结婚过日子，哪能事事都顺心。能忍就忍了吧……过来人的经验。”

岁末寒冬，刘青松拖着脚步走出医院，表情沉痛得好像已被宣判死刑，缓期执行。他不知道别的哨兵和向导是怎么相处，但对林炜翔，他忍一分就能得寸进尺，再退让，会发生什么真的不敢想。

但又只能忍。契合度高到这种程度，短暂分离几天都会失眠，刘青松再不敢乱来，他还惜命的。又一届TGA开打，闲散的日程一下就挤得满当当，在下一场的准备期间见缝插针地打训练赛，中间还有rank，几乎从夜到昼都是游戏。恋爱也没时间谈，贪吃飒刚从省赛突围到全国赛，眼见是所有人最有希望冲击lspl的一年，连平日懒散的黄琛都主动要加练。下路本来就经常双排，到现在简直给胶水粘在一起，黏得分不开。

一个晚上，刘青松电脑坏了，蓝屏重启，林炜翔号挂在排队大厅等他，有邀请弹出来，他凑过去看了下备注，好像是训练赛约过的哪个辅助，还没跟人对上号，林炜翔就把邀请叉了。

“你先跟他打啊。”刘青松随口说。

林炜翔打开赛事安排表给他看，解释道：“过几天要跟他们打，怕不是提前来刺探军情的，算了吧。”但他从语气到表情都明白写着言不由衷，刘青松离他好近，颤动的眼睫毛都看得清楚，突然就很想说，不要找借口，你就是想跟我排。

但余光里手机屏幕亮起来，他咳了一声，捞起来看，是女朋友发的消息：今天还好吗？

她怕打扰到他训练，一天的对话已简化到只剩几句，随便往上翻翻就能看到半个月前的记录。他于心不忍，想多回几个字，手指悬停在键盘上半晌，结果依然是干巴巴的一句：挺好，有点忙，你呢？

正在输入中持续了两分钟，聊天框蹦出来几个字：我也挺好的。

就是有点想你。

这句话很快被撤回，他突然觉得如坐针毡，扔了手机进厕所，站在窗边发呆。黎明前的黑暗最浓深，周围静得可怕，整片海都死去，半点涛声也听不见。温热的手掌按了下他的后颈又松开，接着是淅沥沥的水声，脚步声停了，林炜翔静静地站在刘青松身后，差一点就贴到他，但还维持着一线距离。他们凝望着的是同一片天穹，远处矗立的灯塔艰难地闪烁几下，终于还是重新亮起，朦胧的光晕涌进狭窄窗口，形成一片薄纱似的结界，将这方空间同外界隔离开。

在突如其来的吻里，强烈的挫败感升起在刘青松心头，他就像个不入流的编剧发现自己搞砸了手头的剧本，连主角性别都弄错，面对着无从收拾的烂摊子除了生闷气完全无能为力。

4.

这对哨兵与向导的事实婚姻发生在他们结合后八个月，TGA冠军赛的后台。一部分延续到了庆功宴后的ktv里，到那时所有人都不怎么清醒了，刘青松扶林炜翔到厕所去吐，但他自己也站都站不稳，滑倒在刚拖过的地板上。门还开着一半，林炜翔叠在他身上，伸手来拽他裤带，刘青松眼前金星直冒，还在一阵阵地干呕，就被压在地上亵玩。后台里他已经射过一次，现下敏感得不像话，几下就出水，林炜翔试着用手插他，痛到彷如拿刀把刘青松一劈为二，他也只是缩着肩，咬破唇都忍着。头顶上昏黄的灯泡一闪一闪，地砖湿淋淋又硬邦邦，硌得他后背好不舒服，勉强偏过头望着墙角，一时间好像七八只蝎子排着队，从阴暗角落里朝他爬行而来，刘青松想叫，声音卡在喉咙里夭折，只余了短促的、濒死的尖喘。

滚烫的鸡巴捅进来，只一半就卡住，进不去，他抖得像筛糠，冷汗如浆出，手指抠紧一块翘起来的砖，牙齿格格地响：“你出去……”坚硬的钳子夹到刘青松的手指，接着它们真的窸窸窣窣爬上他和林炜翔的身体，还不及反应，塞在穴道里的鸡巴猛然撤出去，紧接着又更用力操进来。刘青松险些昏过去，但还是没有，反倒比喝几瓶酒时都更清醒，下面一定出血了，混着动物发情时的强烈膻味，冲得他又想要吐。

有片刻刘青松四肢大张，瘫在幻想出来的呕吐物和血里，冷到骨子里都在发抖，只有更紧地缠住浑身上下唯一的热源。艰难地进出了几个来回，他渐渐被操开，林炜翔忍不住低声骂：“操，你也太紧了。”轻微的哧的一声，保险丝熔断了，那只灯泡挣扎几下，彻底熄灭。但即使在突如其来的黑暗里，他也好像完全能看清刘青松的脸，半睁着眼，头发散乱，有一点生理性泪水坠在眼角，映得小小的泪痣闪闪发光。

半跪着的姿势不省力，林炜翔停下来休息，顺手摸了摸刘青松肚子，黏黏的一片，鸡巴已经软下来，他手一碰，就有气无力地吐了一点未射净的精液出来。“你这么快啊……”“闭嘴。”刘青松抬手捂他的嘴巴，林炜翔竟然伸出舌头舔他掌心，一根根从指根舔到手指尖，前两个小时还握着鼠标，在台上奋战的他的武器，就这么轻易地沦陷在湿漉漉的口水里，片刻间就生了重锈，除了被轻柔地舔舐再也无法发挥其他任何应有的功效。

他实在很纯熟，不知同几任女友磨炼过技术，捞起刘青松一条腿重又挤进来，进得比之前深，很快地啪啪啪干他。环境其实很嘈杂，但哨兵的五感远较常人敏锐，屏蔽了那些沸反盈天的嚎叫、醉醺醺的调笑，只留下怀里搂着的向导，一点点细微的响动，一个抬眼皮的动作都能教他更兴奋。

刘青松缓过劲来，第一句就是问他：“是不是你女朋友满足不了你，要在我身上找回来啊。”说这话的时候林炜翔正掐着他腰，在洗手台前面操他，下面又给顶得半翘起来，在大理石台面擦出几条水迹，镜面倒映着他没什么表情的脸，嘴唇咬成酡红，比水果摊上快烂的苹果更熟三分。

林炜翔竟然听懂，边大力冲撞边充满恶意地回他：“你比她紧多了。”他强硬地扳着刘青松肩膀要他转过来，屁股坐到台上，打开腿给他操。这下镜子里终于只剩一条瘦削又白皙的背脊线，林炜翔边捅他，边低头去含他平坦胸口上一点突出来的乳头，小得牙齿叼不住，费劲地又吸又舔了好一会才颤巍巍立起来。他尝了一嘴微咸的汗味，再去咬刘青松的唇，装作很关心地问：“以后这里会不会出奶？”

刘青松连着射了两次，已接近虚脱，绵软地发出一声“滚”，毫无力道，倒更像撒娇。他体力不算好，到最后完全靠林炜翔掌住，手一放开，他立刻顺着台子往下出溜，鸡巴滑出来时还发出轻微的啵声，好像一个缠绵深吻结束后，依依不舍的分离。林炜翔站在原地，看他软倒在脚底下，头自然垂落，同旁边的便池差不多高。他脸上浮出残酷的、神志不清醒的微笑，扯着刘青松头发让他头抬起来，一股股精全射到他脸上。恍然间刘青松仿佛回到水汽蒸腾的浴室里，水柱冲刷着他的眼帘，睫毛一抖，就有水珠子从中间落下，撞碎成沫，扑簌簌地淌了满脸。

直到精液很快地干涸、冷却，林炜翔放开他，走到旁边去穿裤子，刘青松还维持了一会跪在地上，仰着脸的姿势。虚空里升起来的光焰烤得他一时目盲，攀附在身上的好多只蝎子被这么一照，纷纷脱落下来。他经历了一阵节肢动物蜕皮的痛苦，好似重获新生，抬手摸自己的脸，柔滑的触感倒确实像是新长的肉，比什么面膜护理都管用。

第二天TCS全队启程到上海的新基地，备战接下来的LSPL夏季赛。在大巴上刘青松捧着手机，删删减减了一路，到临下车的时候还是同女友提了分手。他自己刻意淡忘这事，刚到新环境也忙，到深夜才又有空看手机，正在此时一个电话进来，屏幕上女孩的名字闪烁几遍，他叹了口气，接起来。

“好。”她只说了一个字，就不能再继续，话筒里传来极力压抑的小声抽泣。

沉默酝酿并助长了刘青松的心烦意乱，他过了很久才低声说：“对不起……”话没讲完，他就控制不住，把手机砸到对面墙上，头埋到被子里，蒙着睡了。

为了不让自己太消沉，他努力祈愿情场失意能换来职场得意，也确实在梦里实现了三级跳的伟业，同熟悉的队友一起站在一望无际的、巨大的领奖台上，享受加冕的荣耀时刻。银杯很重，要几个人合力才捧得起来，刘青松抬左半边抬了一会就感到手酸，越过阻隔看了眼右边，亮片与强光掩映下的一小块地方。

他醒过来时冷汗涔涔，脑子还不断回放堪称恐怖的一幕。簇拥在一处的，他以为的队友，每一张脸都看不清面目，只有最近的，按照站位判断应该是AD的那一个依稀有林炜翔的影子，旁的五官全模糊，无论如何也看不清。

从赛季开始到结束，其实也不过短短两三个月，在那之后，TCS从保级赛里落败，次级联赛的大门在他们的鼻尖面前轰然关闭，到他们的老板董小飒宣布战队解散，前后只两三天，迅如疾风，所有人都被生活的一记组合拳干得鼻血横流，反应不来。

但是当然，一切事物的兴起与衰败都其来有自，在五个人连一个替补以TCS名义存在的最后几个月里，他们到底给自己交上了一份怎样的答卷，每个人心里都有谱。真相和后来坊间流传的略有区别，不过也没差很多，李震是带女朋友来基地过夜了，同时刘青松和林炜翔在隔壁喝到烂醉，滚在一地的酒瓶子里做了一晚上。说不清哪边声音更大，也没个客观的第三方在场评分，剩下的人全出去鬼混了。

避孕套横七竖八扔得满屋都是，第二天天不亮，刘青松先醒，想起中午还约了训练赛，打电话给黄琛，没人接。林炜翔从床脚爬起，抓住他脚踝把他拖过去，掰开大腿插进来，放纵过后还肿着，刚开始几下略有点刺痛，不过很快熟悉的感觉涌上来，谁也不再去管那场训练赛的事了。

董小飒打电话来，他们最近成绩糟糕，但他分身乏术，老婆生病住院，只能远程督促。几小时前刚输一场，理智告诉刘青松复盘可能是个常规选项，不过没人提起这茬，关起宿舍门又是昏天黑地的一夜。铃声响的时候他趴在床上，神智昏昏，这次用的是后面，他前列腺生得浅，不用太用力就能捣到出精。

手机就在枕头旁，刘青松的脸边几寸嗡嗡地震，他本来没想理，林炜翔却伸手捞起来，接通了递到他耳边，还挑衅地挑了挑眉毛。下一秒他掐着刘青松腰的手就给一股凭空而生的大力压到床面，还在继续下陷，仿佛手腕凭空坠上千斤铁球。向导的精神力压迫得他脊骨弯曲，刘青松无声哼笑了下，敷衍地应：“嗯，没什么事，董导不用太担心了。”他靠在床头，懒洋洋欣赏了会跪姿雕塑，脚挪过去，穿过林炜翔两条手臂踩在他鸡巴上，脚趾碾动卵蛋，再立起脚掌，推那根肉棍抵上林炜翔小腹，涂得他身上湿哒哒。淡红的两片唇还在开合，编织谎言：“我们会好好反省的。”注意到林炜翔的视线，刘青松把腿打开一点，教他看清下面那张嘟起来的嘴，翻出来一点红艳艳的肉，隐隐在吞吐浊精。

“嗯？他在旁边。”快到临界点，刘青松突然把电话推给林炜翔，他上头送了两个，董导这是要来兴师问罪。他的向导一向睚眦必报，同手臂一起接近的是不知从哪里爬出来的蝎子，自腿根向下，舞着钳子堵住抽动的精口。电话那头董小飒口气沉重：“按照这个积分情况，你们可能要去打保级赛，最后一次机会了。”偏生林炜翔除了嘴巴哪里都动不得，只得战战兢兢地答：“我知道。”

“我也不多说什么了，好自为之吧。”电话断线，蝎子款款爬走，他几乎是立刻就喷射出来，淡金色的漂亮玩意在精液浇灌下融化，最后还不忘夹他一下。

那天夜里避孕套盒子空了，一对共犯谁也没提出下楼去买。

5.

冬天到了，刘青松整夜待在塔楼顶端，大多时候没有光，狂风呼啸，阻塞呼吸。他难以窥见这片荒芜世界的全貌，只模糊意识到灯塔立在海水包围的孤岛上，除了偶尔造访的鸟，再没别的活物。它又太小，完全没法骑，一只手就抓得过来。刘青松点起壁炉，在火堆前取暖，它穿越冻雨而来，停在他肩上抖湿漉漉的羽毛。静谧的氛围持续到他被抽痛叫醒，起初他以为这是生长痛，可身高完全没见长，疼痛还从脚底蔓上腹腔。好几次他醒来时手足冰凉盗汗，小腿痉挛，好像患了重病。

在一段提心吊胆的煎熬后他终于下定决心去医院检查，折腾了一天，操蛋的生活又迎面给了他一巴掌，打得刘青松站不稳，坐在长廊里发呆。心神不宁与辗转反侧原来不全是因为同哨兵分开，他本来该更早发现，但这一整年，刘青松做过最多最纯熟的事就是逃避，不去想就没存在。直到化验单抽过来的耳光避无可避，他满嘴苦涩的血腥味，又把医嘱单子翻过来看。建议手术时间是半个月以后，本来不用这么晚，只是他情况特殊，孕囊发育可能较慢，还要额外多忍几天。

一楼大厅熙熙攘攘，他正准备起身离开，人群中走出一个熟悉身影，惊讶地喊他的名字。是好久未见的前女友，她也独自来做检查，双方默契地没问项目，只是既然这么巧遇到，不一起吃个饭也说不过去。

他们其实算不上和平分手，刘青松有些紧张和不知所措，但她表现得落落大方，绝口不提那些可能引起尴尬的话题，整顿饭的氛围还算是放松。在餐厅门口他们道了别，刘青松没叫车，慢慢地沿着马路往回走，走到腿酸，拨了林炜翔的电话。

女人的笑声刺进他耳朵里，背景是隆隆的吵闹摇滚，还有无数扯着嗓门的嚎叫。林炜翔费劲地喂了一声，刘青松说：“还是通知你一下，我过两个星期去做手术。”闹哄哄的人声流走了，只剩下发着颤的犹豫的问句：“什么手术？”较远地方有人在喊林炜翔，到处找他，他掩住话筒不耐烦地低声应：“催什么，等会就过来。”

刘青松靠在路灯柱上，闭着眼睛想了想，反问他：“你跟婷姐分手了吗。”TCS还在宁波时林炜翔的女朋友来过基地，就是喜欢吃零食的那个，看刘青松长得可爱，认他当弟弟，还带他去充他们约会的电灯泡。刘青松本来不想去，她用几张演唱会票就收买了他。干姐出手阔绰，导致他一度还嘲讽林炜翔是吃软饭的小白脸。基地刚搬到上海时婷姐还时常发消息来嘘寒问暖，但不知从哪一天起就断了联系，如同搬家时留在宁波基地的一大堆东西，渐渐淡出了他们的生活。

林炜翔没有马上回答，刚才喊他的是个陌生女声，从没听过。

“我知道了，”刘青松停了停，又说，“NB的人昨天给我打电话了，我说要再考虑一下。他们已经问过了你吧。”电话那头，林炜翔被赦免似的长出一口气，赶忙答他：“我说要看你的意思，最好还是能一起签。”“他们下路都要补强，可以先签一年吧，到时候争取首发。”轻描淡写的几句话，敲定接下来一年的去向，待遇方面还算满意，其他就没什么好说的了。

“你……”沉默过后，刘青松开了个话头，林炜翔神经紧绷，马上就打断他：“什么？”在那一刻他突然觉得没意思，他是多长了两斤不该长的肉，但毕竟又不是女人，就这样算了吧。“没什么，到时候基地见。”刘青松收了线，抬手叫出租，这条路他其实已经走了一多半，但再多一步都像煎熬，实在是太疲倦。

那天夜里他醒过来三次，最后一次干呕到近乎崩溃。林炜翔不知道在哪逍遥快活，一波一波情欲大浪迎头打来，淹得他喘不过气，一手抠着喉咙，另一手哆嗦着给自己手淫。弄到满手都是水，小腿开始抽筋，刘青松瘫在马桶旁，不自然地痉挛，却不得不把这场酷刑一般的自慰持续下去。在呕吐的间隙他低头看自己，门户大开，看得见和看不见的两个洞都在颤巍巍地收缩，有一阵没被插过，犯贱倒是犯得很彻底。老是差着一点射不出来，和自己僵持了半天，刘青松胡乱操起洗手台下扔的废弃牙刷捅进去，才算勉强解决这个困境。

如果杀人不犯法，他当天凌晨就要买机票去福清。

在往后的几年里刘青松后悔过那时的强行冷静，尽管再重来多少次，他也不可能为哪个人搭上自己的人生。但不爽是真的，从手术台上下来的时候甚至一度上升到恨的地步。其实整个过程很快，医生护士也没在他面前露出任何不专业的表情，只是实在太吵了。比任何迪厅、酒吧、KTV还要吵一千倍，活像他就是伫立在海中央的一块礁石，数万吨海水不止歇地奔涌而来，要将他冲到粉身碎骨。麻醉时间刚过，他就挣扎着下床，还没到走廊就腿软，护士搀了一把手，把他扶到椅上坐下，刘青松感激她的沉默，没问他为什么没家属来陪。

手机来了新消息，前女友问：“记得你好像是今天的手术，还顺利吗？”他从电话本里拖出号码拨过去，很快就被接起，刘青松说：“晚上有空出来一起吃个饭吧。”话音落的那刻喧嚣终归于寂，所有的幻听幻视像它们出现时一样突兀地凭空消失，仿佛从未存在过。挂了电话他才想起，这好像还是他第一次主动约她出去。

刘青松的妈喜欢炒股，他在家偶尔也要跟着看看k线图，他的2017年k线应该是大半都缓慢走高，到最后突然大跳水，放量清仓。众所周知，那年某知名打野选手在自己的ID后面加了个7，寓意重新出发。说不清是不是受了他的影响，刘青松在提交春季大名单前也给自己改了个ID，百度出来的“松”的英文。春季赛他大多时间在板凳上，但考虑到去年冬天他还连LSPL都打不上，这也勉强能算是一种进步。刚到基地那几天刘青松反复研究过趁林炜翔睡着拿枕头闷死他的可行性，但毁尸灭迹实在太麻烦，只得作罢。一场常规赛过后的周末，林炜翔到傍晚还没回来，刘青松不想管他，但过会还有训练赛，队友几乎默认他和林炜翔绑定，找人的活又落到他头上。

这次林炜翔接电话倒是接得很快：“路上堵车，马上就到。”

“去哪了啊。”

“等我回来就知道了。”刘青松对着被挂的电话满脸问号，这逼现在还学会卖关子了？

结果林炜翔抱着个猫崽子推开基地大门，还在楼下就被路过的领队拦住，查户口一样问他疫苗打没有，有没有驱虫。刘青松刚到训练室坐下，一小坨粉哒哒的肉团子就给搁到他膝头，抬眼就是笑得很憨的林炜翔：“你要不要抱抱看，它毛好软啊。”“你也没征求我意见啊。”话是这么说，但不给人面子可以，不给猫面子实在太难，尤其是它伸出小舌头舔了舔刘青松手背之后，他嘴上说着好烦，三个小时以内却没有挪窝，连起来上厕所都没有。

刘青松和猫的蜜月期持续了六个小时，直到它无视新买的猫砂盆，在他鞋里拉了一坨屎，蜜月期结束了，他把林炜翔打了一顿，并表示下次再犯就不是这么简单能解决的了。林炜翔缩着身子到处躲，冷不丁旁边飞出来一个抱枕砸到他脸上，他条件反射地抬手做了个要扔回去的动作，然后好像被按了暂停键，僵住不动了。刚拥有名字的翔翔破坏力惊人，几爪子挠破了抱枕，再给他一扯，里面填充的棉絮纷纷扬扬飞出来，房间里下起大雪，白中带点浅红，是血。

林炜翔呆了一会，抬脚要往刘青松床边走。刚走了一步，刘青松盯着他的眼睛低声说：“滚。”他脸垮下来，过了很久才哀求一样地喊：“刘青松……”“我不说第二遍。”刘青松没再看他。僵持到有人在门外喊林炜翔出去拿快递，他才离开这间房，凝固的空气重新开始流动，刘青松躺倒在床上，捂住自己的眼睛。

忘却并不太容易，但他成功做到了，至少在大部分时间都很成功。林炜翔还算识相，没再触他的霉头，于是在外人面前也能勉强营造一点和谐气氛了。当然这是刘青松本人的想法，他自觉已经对林炜翔仁至义尽，结果有天看到条微博，说他们明明是一路从贪吃飒打上来的，说关系不好吧，又进了同一个队，说关系好却又实在谈不上，挺奇怪。刘青松冷笑了两声，他自己都觉得奇怪，又不是没有其他队找过他，怎么还是来了NB。

春季赛0:3输给EDG那天晚上，林炜翔回来蒙在被子里哭，他也只当没看到。洗漱完回来倒是吓了一跳，没开灯的暗室里传来咚咚咚的闷响，一时间各种版本的鬼故事竞相浮现，刘青松操起门口的扫帚，做好了跟非人生物搏斗的准备。结果是林炜翔在发神经，拿头撞墙，手机光扫过去，扫出来满眼的血丝，他破口大骂：“你发什么颠啊，想进精神病院是不是？”

“好吵，我睡不着，越来越吵了……”

这刘青松是知道的，林炜翔失眠不是一两天了，实在被隔壁的辗转反侧闹得睡不着，他就爬起来吃颗褪黑素，也能一觉到天亮。他也知道原因，从TCS解散，大家各奔东西的那天算起，他们之间的链接就每况愈下，某天过后他开始有意无意地尝试着割裂它，不敢做得太绝，但几个月的努力下来不是没成效，精神世界出现的频率明显降低。有人好过就要有人替他遭罪，缺少向导抚慰的哨兵会逐渐失控，照当年那个医生的话说，最后的结局非死即疯。

对此刘青松就两个字，活该。

恩断义绝的表现形式有很多种，金泰相和白多训那种闹得人尽皆知的算一种，刘青松和林炜翔则是另外一种。他觉得自己够成熟，能把工作和生活分开，选择和林炜翔一队也是为了证明这点，他不会因为过去发生的……一些事情，影响到接下来的职业生涯。

结果就是，站在队友的立场上，他不能对林炜翔的慢性死亡完全熟视无睹。等AD折腾累了，昏昏睡去，刘青松在他床边站了很久，盯着床头板上的一块雕花，好像突然对它的工艺构造发生莫大兴趣。最终他还是把手搭在林炜翔后颈上，像以前林炜翔曾经做过的那样。海风吹得他刚染的粉色头发乱飞，刘青松取下灯塔门上锈蚀的锁，再次踏上久未造访的螺旋阶梯。接近顶层的窗口附近，静静躺着林炜翔的鸟，眼珠黑而无光，怎么戳都没一点反应。刘青松收紧掌心，只要再用力一点，它就会死，而现实里的林炜翔说不定就真的进精神病院了。

刘青松对自己说，最后一次，再忍他最后一次。

6.

夏季赛由于张宏伟的状态问题，刘青松渐渐坐稳了首发，季后赛第二轮，又是熟悉的剧本，0:3被WE横扫出局。这确实算是个打击，但教练安慰他们，去年的今天NB还在打保级赛，现在已经进步很多了，明年一定会更好。

大家都是这么想，直到放假回家后几天，战队的群毫无预兆地解散了。上次TCS的解散好歹是由董小飒当面讲出来的，而这次更绝，根本就没人通知他们，NBLOL分部解散的消息还是从新闻上看到的。各大媒体都爆了，几个当事人等了一夜，第二天才有人出来解释，具体原因也说得语焉不详，只说遣散费会给的，然后就是些祝福大家前程似锦之类的套话。

诚然这不光是钱的问题，但是眼看散队已经板上钉钉，也没出现拖欠工资之类的闹剧，大家也就只能这么不明不白地散了。刘青松回基地去收拾东西，翔翔翘着尾巴路过，看他坐下就跳到他膝盖上。他驱赶未果，只好严令它不准乱拉屎，继续整理床头柜。还是和在TCS一样，一抽屉乱七八糟的东西，按各类衣服、化妆品和零食分了几个箱子。忙活半天，停下来喝水的时候刘青松对着冒尖的零食箱子发了会呆，死活记不起自己什么时候买了这么多了。

盖子盖不上，他只好把最上面的盼盼小面包抽出来，就着水当晚饭吃了。

刘青松走后厕所的门开了，林炜翔揉着腿走出来，弯腰摸了摸翔翔的脑袋，小声嘀咕：“我们翔翔早就不会再乱拉屎了，是不是？”美短竟然还很有灵性地喵了一声，好像在附和他。“我家里不让养猫，他肯定也不会帮我养，只能看看有没有哪个好心的工作人员愿意收留你啦。”林炜翔抱着猫絮絮叨叨了一路，到基地门口不得不停下，和翔翔大眼瞪小眼，瞪了一会，把脸埋到它柔软的皮毛里。“等我到新地方安顿下来会抽空来看你的，”过了一会，他悄悄地补上一句，“如果明年还和他在一起，我尽量说服你妈也来看你吧。”

再同刘青松见面是在德杯前一周，新基地、新队友，只有裹在羽绒服里的那张脸是旧识。比夏天时瘦了点，精神倒是不错，当天晚上点第一顿外卖的时候甚至还给林炜翔捎了杯奶茶。他接过来，插上吸管喝了两口，一大颗珍珠卡在管子中间，林炜翔用力吸了下，发出很响亮的吮吸声。有那么一点尴尬，但总体来说其实无伤大雅，他在刘青松面前犯蠢的时候太多，多到辅助连嘲笑都懒，多数时候直接插上耳机无视他。

然而林炜翔在那一刻竟然期待熟悉的嗤笑声响起，他脑子好像真的坏掉了。更匪夷所思的是刘青松不仅没笑他，还伸手过来帮他捏吸管，让那颗珍珠滚到他嘴巴里。林炜翔整个人又陷入呆滞，刘青松路过他身边去浴室洗澡，隐约能听到“爱情来得太快就像龙卷风”的歌声从门后飘出来。

哨兵与向导的共感从来不是单向，刘青松好奇自己为什么到现在才想通这一点。当然他绝对不是为了报复林炜翔才这么干，但看到林炜翔刚才那一瞬间的表情，他真心觉得这是意外之喜。从收到那条私信到现在也不过是半月时间，她飞到衡阳来见他，在他启程来新基地的前一晚。事情发生得水到渠成，第二天他醒来时床上已经没人，开始和结束都干净利落如同一场春梦。

他并不想否认，也无法否认，同林炜翔做时那种极致的痛与极致的爽教他毕生难忘，但那又如何，天天吃满汉全席也会腻，何况食材其实早都变质腐烂，再不端去倒掉那他真的比林炜翔还要脑残一百倍。

但他还是同这个脑残绑在一起，在第三个队里过了第三个新年。刚进LPL的时候，他们是作为下路补强被买进NB，AD辅助的首发替补加起来打一桌麻将还有人轮空，这次倒是彻底的建队基石了。从2017年的德杯开始，林炜翔和刘青松的下路组合就一直首发，直到两年后的冬天，他们在巴黎参加世界总决赛，一共顶着FPX的前缀打过91个大场，胜负比是58:33，看起来还不错。

但那58个胜场，一大半都发生在中野替换以后的2019年。站在2018年的尾巴上，刘青松对即将发生在FPX身上的一切变化无法预知，要他来总结的话，今年也是乏善可陈的一年。数字是冰冷的，比如他已经打了几年职业，又或者今年春夏季赛的积分加起来到底有多少。三百多个日日夜夜终归于这么几个干巴巴的数字，谁也不能多辩解什么，菜就是菜，没有借口。

夏季赛结束，临到放假前的那天晚上简直可以列入当年刘青松不想回忆的十大场面前三，另外的候选是他在厕所跟当时的女友打电话撞到林炜翔，还有那之后的……算了。事情概括起来非常简单，无非就是林炜翔借酒装疯，把他堵在卧室里不让他出去。刘青松完全不知道他发什么神经，当年自己跟女朋友浓情蜜意从来不避讳，到现在居然跟他讲起三从四德，他开始还有两分耐心，试图同林炜翔讲道理：“我们根本就没算在一起过，你管不着我。”

他话音未落，头顶某处发出响亮的跳闸声音，室内即刻黑下来，林炜翔死盯着他的两只鬼火般烧得发亮的招子突然变得好渗人，竟然硬生生把刘青松压得转了话头。“就算曾经有过什么，”他含糊地混过前半句，“也早就结束了。”这本来应该是大家都心知肚明的事实，但林炜翔竟然震惊到后退两步，好似被无形巨浪迎面打到，跌坐在床沿半天都发不出声。刘青松几乎对他的愚蠢心生怜悯了，他一直知道林炜翔弱智，可终究还是没有料到，他能弱智到这种地步。

房间里拉着窗帘，门也锁住，刘青松想逃离滞闷的空间出去透气，手放到门把上时背后传过来很低的一声：“但我还是爱你啊。”刘青松以为自己耳朵出错，返身回去问：“你说什么？”林炜翔抬起眼望他，他也一动不动地回望，在短暂的几秒钟对视里刘青松发现他比过去要瘦好多，脸都显得陌生，嘴里讲出来的话更衬得他面目全非。林炜翔舔了舔唇，又重复一遍：“我还爱你啊。”

比起“爱”字更让他震惊的是，这句话居然不是过去式，而是现在进行时。刘青松真想晃晃他的脑袋，听听里面有没有海的声音。下一帧他反应过来自己已经这么干了，而在他手掌中间的那张脸上是从来没有过的表情，林炜翔竟然在静静地淌眼泪。刘青松不是第一次见他在哭，前几次甚至还是一起，但都只是毫无理智的发泄，边哭边嚎，鼻涕眼泪糊了满脸。这次却完全不同，泪水从眼眶里无声无息地涌出来，四下安静到呼吸都低，仿佛他刘青松才是罪大恶极的始作俑者，害这个痴心人受尽委屈，灵魂片片凋落。

原来人生剧目演得乱七八糟根本就不是他这个编剧的错，而是导演从开始就拿错剧本，把大头儿子小头爸爸擅自改成了蓝色生死恋。

刘青松在心里默念三遍，不要和傻逼争辩，认真你就输了。然而下一秒钟一句质问还是冲口而出：“你懂什么是爱？”林炜翔脸上的茫然神色出卖了他的内心，刘青松也并不期待他回答，或者说他保持沉默才是最好。刘青松弯下腰，凑得离他的脸极近，掌心虚虚抚过林炜翔的眼睑。果然他没忘记这姿势的涵义，配合地闭上眼，睫毛在刘青松手底颤动，等待将降临的吻。玩得最疯那阵子他们可以在任何地方搞起来，前脚队友出门，后脚刘青松就在椅背后面伸脚过去踩林炜翔的屌，眼睛盯着门口，若是三分钟还没人进来，就轮到下一步动作。也经常突遭打断，林炜翔总是比较狼狈的那一个，刘青松表面同他撇得干干净净，实际趁他不注意帮他浏览器上打开黄网，搞得昔日队友出来聚餐时还拿他开玩笑，说他是泰迪转世，随时随地都能发情。

这几条漏网之鱼在回忆的海面浮上来，刘青松生出点继续调戏他的兴致，刚准备真的亲上去，一道颤抖的气流拂到他脸侧，林炜翔还是闭着眼睛，低声说：“我不懂，我只是突然有点怕。”

“怕什么？”

“怕明天过后再也见不到你。”他从指缝间瞥了眼刘青松的神色，在被打断之前一鼓作气地接着说下去，“我有想过，可能我们在一起是真的打不出结果，分开会更好，那句话怎么说的来着，聚是一坨屎……”

“好了我知道后半句了，你不用再说了。”

林炜翔果然就提起别的话题：“我还记得那个医生说过，除了死没有什么能把我们分开，但如果真的不合适，一直绑在一起也是种折磨，”他吞了下口水，“我折磨你，你折磨我，也没什么意思。”

“那你干嘛还……”说那种话。

“想赌一把。”林炜翔很认真地回答。

刘青松手搭在他颈子上，拿拇指蹭他的喉结：“我看你只是想操我吧。”

林炜翔点了点头，还附和道：“也确实有这个原因。”

刘青松被他噎住，半天才骂一句：“你真他妈是个傻逼，纯的。”但他的哨兵已完全对这类辱骂产生抗体，甚至还面露喜色，握住他下巴小心舔舐嘴唇，好像承蒙天大的恩赐。

完了，彻底被骂傻了。但作为一条傻狗，林炜翔也不是完全没有可取之处的，至少在腰力方面同公狗还是有点像的……在淋浴喷头下续摊的时候刘青松模模糊糊地想。室外冷到接近零度，但第一次做完已经大汗淋漓，洗澡清理的时候不知是谁又挑起火，林炜翔将刘青松按在墙边，从后面插他。由于身高差的关系，并不能进得很深，不时还会滑出来，磨得他腿根火辣辣地痛。但刘青松大抵是天生贱种，鸡巴在涂满水汽的砖墙上蹭一蹭就硬，比多么精妙的手活都有效。两腿夹得再紧，终究还是比不过下面的嘴巴会吸，做着做着林炜翔手指收紧，陷进他胯骨上披的薄薄一层皮，把他腰弄塌，屁股扬起来，同骑一匹马一样在他身上颠簸。

刘青松两只手都撑在墙上，还是撑不住，慢慢地往下滑。林炜翔撞得他额头一下下磕在手肘上，嘴里漏出呓语：“冷……”他整个身子确实在止不住地打颤，热烘烘的水柱砸在背脊中央，碎溅成千万片，裹着岔开的大腿汩汩流淌，看着可怜极了。然而条件越是简陋，他越是被粗暴地贯穿，无法克制的兴奋越能将他逼疯，每一次，其实每一次都是。水声隆隆，刘青松已经分不清这么多汹涌的声音是从哪里来，或许现下一切都是幻觉，他真正的肉体早淹在地下两千米的海床，繁茂的海草中间，巴别塔那样高的光柱刺穿天穹和海水，点亮死人行将腐朽的眼珠子，令它在死亡中热烈地燃烧。在高潮将临的一时半刻，他终于放纵自己沉溺，无声地应一句经年的表白：“我也爱你。”

到林炜翔替他裹上浴巾，半扶半抱地把他从厕所弄出来的时候他已经神情恍惚，眼睛里包着两汪水，薄情冷性的嘴唇半张着，看起来好像忘记了怎么用鼻子呼吸。林炜翔以为他厥过去了，手刚探到鼻底就给张嘴咬了一口，刘青松斜睨过来，抬起一只手，意思很明显，要人伺候。享受着帝王级待遇，还要占嘴上便宜：“林公公干活还挺麻利。”

口嗨的结果当然是给林炜翔抱着，按到大腿上再干了一回。这次大家都累了，做到一半就发困，意识朦胧间刘青松趴在林炜翔肩上，亲昵地咬着他耳朵，同他窃窃私语：“唉，你这么笨，离了我可怎么活啊。”他轻轻地叹了一口气，继续道，“你要爱我，又不懂怎么爱，爸爸只好大发慈悲来教你——”

刘青松用前所未有的、温柔甜蜜的语气宣布：“乖乖当我脚下的一条狗就行了。”

要赌就赌个大的，不过刘青松觉得自己也不能算赌，林炜翔要是不跟自己一样热爱犯贱，他们就不会有那么高的契合度，也不会到今天还绑在一起，想离离不了。智商碾压太严重，就会像现在这样，对林炜翔的反应预知得一清二楚，无敌真是寂寞。本能让他意识到这不是什么好话，但在刘青松还绞着他鸡巴的情况下，冷静思考简直比登天还难，于是片刻后他只好恳求明示：“要怎么做？”

刘青松没答话，扳起手指数了三个数，导出一条结论：“把合同续到2021年。”

林炜翔当起狗来真比当人顺眼好多倍，听话的优点变得很突出，转会期刚到一半就敲定续约。即使早知道这对下路搭档多年，两人同时续三年也实在罕见，问到林炜翔原因时，他故作深沉地思考了半天，挤出来一句：“主要是寄托了一种FPX不要明年就解散的美好期望。”

听起来就挺不像人话的。

7.

即使是活性物质间发生化学反应，也多半需要催化剂加入反应氛围，而不同种类的反应所需的催化剂也截然不同。换句话说，在这场反应里效率高到举世无双的催化剂，换到另一种环境下或许就毫无用处，甚或妨害反应的发生。世间千万种化学反应皆遵循以上定律，人与人间的亦如是。

没有人能否认，金泰相之于2019年的FPX就是那一剂恰恰好的催化剂。这支队伍在春季赛首发上只更换了中野，金泰相固然成名已久，打野却是去年刚从LSPL升上来，紧接着就坐了一年冷板凳的。恐怕即使他本人也难以预料，未来的一年中他将继承YM一以贯之的光荣传统，谱写又一段蒙尘明珠大放异彩的佳话。

春季赛刚开始没几天，刘青松在林炜翔微信上翻到几页聊天记录。倒也不是有意去查岗，只是洗澡前搁在床头的手机自己亮起来，备注是婧婧。同他哭哭啼啼地求爱时林炜翔当然还是有女友的，而且到两三月后的现在也没分手。刘青松有点生气，程度不会比家养的狗跑出去搞大隔壁母狗肚子更严重，所以他还悠闲地朝上翻了好一会，观摩一段脆弱的网恋关系是如何渐渐走向衰亡，到现在终于成为遍布裂痕的破碗，碎了就绝无可能再粘回去。

最新的几条是长篇大论的剖白心迹，太长不看，他直接拉到最后，哟嚯，劲爆的来了。林炜翔擦着头发走出来，迎面撞上刘青松兴味盎然的表情，僵了一僵，谨慎地问：“怎么了？”“婧婧问你什么时候去看翔翔，放假的时候你抽空去一趟呗。”他流畅地应答着，手下还开了一盘游戏，显得有点心不在焉。林炜翔有限的大脑容量无法处理眼下这种复杂的情况，他好像是被抓奸了，尽管这种事情不是头一回发生，刘青松的反应他还是琢磨不透。过了会他才挤出一声“哦”作为应答，假装婧婧只是他们都认识的一个普通朋友，试探道：“她还说什么了吗？”

刘青松把手头这盘游戏打完，从呼吸频率和精神链接的波动程度方面见证了一个完整的“紧张-窒息-放松-自欺欺人”循环，估摸着林炜翔差不多说服自己世界和平了，慢悠悠抛出一句：“她说你阳痿，还建议你去医院检查一下精神方面，是不是在这方面有心结啊什么的。”刘青松笑起来唇角上扬，有点娇，瞥了他一眼：“明明以前还好好的，怎么就出毛病了呢，怪可惜的。”林炜翔被他这一笑弄得汗毛倒竖，根本无力分辨这是复述还是刘青松自己的意思，但语气里的讽刺太明显，他还是嘴巴比脑快，顶了回去：“我行不行你不知道？”

话音未落他就知道要糟，果然刘青松马上拉下脸，凉凉地：“你这是在怪我咯。”林炜翔反驳还没出口，就给一根食指贴在唇上封住嘴，刘青松垂着眼睛，摆出懊悔的表情同他说：“是我的错，教得你挑食了，”他的语调里甚至带上了一点委屈，“本来大家也只是玩玩嘛，你以后就算不娶婧婧做老婆，也总有什么雯雯悦悦愿意跟你去领证的，要是因为我害到你结婚以后都不能人道，那我真的会内疚的。”

他嘴上讲得真诚万分，眼睛里却在放光，焕发出愉悦的神采。登峰造极说来困难，其实拆分开来也不过就是顶尖天赋与纯熟掌握，刘青松近年来不断精进的可不仅仅有做辅助的技术，向导擅长的精神控制虽然还谈不上滚瓜烂熟，拿来应付这颗比白纸更一览无余的脑子倒算绰绰有余。

当然这个中关窍他也懒得拿出来同林炜翔细讲，一是哨兵听不懂，二是凡事挑太明就失去趣味。在单线程思维里，一旦碰上想不通的环节往往会直接跳过，于是整件事的逻辑最后就变成这样：刘青松本来应该大发雷霆，或者至少表现得比现在要激烈，但走向完全逆转，现在受害者竟然在为一些莫须有的理由跟加害者道歉，巨大的冲击会将愧疚打进林炜翔的骨子里，并且叫他在往后的许多个夜晚里反复回想那个匪夷所思的理由——“你也不能太依赖我了，我又没法跟你过一辈子，总有一天你还是会离开我的”。

最好的谎话永远是虚虚实实，真假掺半，这个解释从表面上来看无懈可击。无论出于主观还是客观原因，从TCS时期至今他们的职业生涯都绑在一起，导致一年中过半时间在朝夕相处，产生依赖感再自然不过。到底是作为下路搭档的依赖，还是哨兵对向导的依赖，或者更进一步，情人间的那一种，暧昧难明的界限本身即是陷阱，越想就陷得越深。

“爱”在天底下万千种咒语的蛊惑力中也是一顶一地强，这本来只是溺水者情急之下拽住的一根绳索，却终于一点点地缠上他四肢，令他再也无法挣脱绳网。由刘青松在愧疚与爱之间划下的等号是如此之强，以至于他往后的每一次惯性出轨时都会下意识地加强这个印象，林炜翔是因为爱他爱到离不开，才会面对其他人时就硬不起来，是愧疚在阻碍他第无数次的不忠行为发生。

如果直接把这个结论砸到他面前，即使是林炜翔也不能完全信服，但打着为他好的名号反向植入，效果爆棚到刘青松差点被反噬。他以前生日许愿除了歌手其实还有一条，要做大明星。职业打得好当然也能做明星，但缺少演戏机会总是有点遗憾，现在有机会一展身手，即使唯一观众脑子不太好使刘青松也还是全力以赴。

毕竟他最满意自己的地方之一就是敬业。做戏就做全套，没几天他就申请换房间，双排的频率也减少，很快两个人见面除了在训练赛就是比赛台，连队伍出去聚餐都坐在最远的对角线，抬头都不会视线相撞。时间持续不算短，从季后赛一轮、二轮、三轮，到季军赛，春天结束，再到休赛期，分隔上千公里的每一个日日夜夜。

回去以后刘青松该rank rank，该泡吧泡吧，啥都没耽误。掐着收假后半段出去旅游了一趟，到地一看，倒也真是巧，好熟悉的一个名字发了条朋友圈，定位正在当地最热闹的酒吧街。上次碰到她还是两三年前，医院的长廊上，刘青松点开对话框发消息过去，半小时后就在舞池旁的角落里见到故人。

第一眼她一口烟喷到他脸上，放下手中酒杯和旁边男人道了声失陪，穿过整片震耳欲聋的噪声海洋走到通往厕所的长廊上。声控灯亮起，道旁的镜子上映出她脸上花掉的妆，有清晰的眼泪糊过的痕迹。她第一句话是“好巧，你晚一天来我就不在这了”。一点礼貌的关心就令她敞开心扉，一刻钟后刘青松在后巷招手叫出租，她已经倚在他身上梨花带雨，讲述桩桩件件的惨烈情史。

他敷衍地嗯嗯应着，在后座上查找酒店，舍近求远定了隔壁区的一家，开过去要一点时间。车窗开着，狂风卷得她的头发拍在刘青松脸上，他浑然不觉，低头给订单页面截了个图，接着给林炜翔发消息：刚落地，来接我。他默默地心里打着拍子，十个拍不到，电话进来：“你在哪？”他拍拍女孩脸颊，确定她哭累了暂时睡过去，掩着话筒低声说：“我发定位给你，”停了停，补充道，“不过现在有点晚了，过来也挺远的，要不明天我来找你吧。”

收获到一声急促的“不用，我马上过来”，他满面笑容地收了线，抬手擦过女孩耳际，替她撩起披散的头发，手掌垂下时有意无意贴着她脸颊，温柔如情人的轻抚。她果然恰到好处地睁开眼，仰起脖子同他接吻。唇分时他凑到她耳边说：“我今晚上还约了一个朋友，可能……”短暂的沉默后她果然哀求道：“不要丢下我。”他做尽犹豫神态，到她又快崩溃痛哭前才轻轻地问：“那我把他叫过来好吗？”

“……你不愿意就算了，真的不要勉强自己。”

这下她一点迟疑也无，立刻点头，扑到他怀里不肯放开他的手了。眼下局面有一多半是他策划，但群演可是自愿配合，还有什么比受尽情伤，明日就要远走他乡的女人更需要一个肆意放纵的夜晚呢？运气来了真的挡也挡不住，刘青松下定决心年末前去一次赌场，定能赢个盆满钵满。

做辅助的对时间总比其他位置更敏感，对面的技能CD要记，关键眼位也要及时补充，事态按照计划进行，林炜翔果然在一点钟以后推门而入，只是剧目上映时间提前，不过这并不算很大的纰漏。她随身带着避孕套，节俭了刘青松下楼去买的时间，于是一阵风闯进来时他正在床上辛勤耕耘，一张坠着汗珠的脸故作惊诧地转过去，同目瞪口呆的林炜翔撞个正着。

愤怒是第一时间涌起来的情绪，林炜翔大跨步上去拽住他手腕，一股蛮劲扯着他跌到床下，摔出一声巨响。盛怒状态下的哨兵破坏力堪比斗牛，刘青松身上立即浮现大片淤青，疼得差点厥过去。他垂着头，好半天才呼出一口长气，堪堪要把腕骨捏碎的力道随着这微弱的气息减轻了大半，抬起来要抽他耳光的手也僵在空中，嘶哑破碎的质问逼近他：“你这是在干什么？”

刘青松屏住呼吸，回想他在手术台上，那可能是他二十年里最孤单无助的一刻，片刻后他再同林炜翔目光相接的时候情绪酝酿得正好，一场将落未落的暴雨困囿在他的眼眶里：“本来是给你准备的，但她等不急，我也觉得第二次留给你比较好，有充分时间……做心理建设。”最后几个字从舌尖上滑出去时，刘青松用尽浑身定力才咬住紧跟着的嗤笑，这很难，但他还是用紊乱起来的呼吸成功吃掉了笑声。

林炜翔已经被他搞得大脑一片空白，呆滞到手脚都不知道怎么放。他再接再厉：“你迟早要跟女人结婚的，我是真心想帮你。”林炜翔刚才那一下没有留劲，刘青松盆骨附近确实还在剧痛里煎熬，他也就顺势从哨兵手里滑坐下去，脸凑在裤裆上蹭了蹭，对着拉开的一条缝里面喷吐说话的热气：“如果你现在硬不起来，我可以先帮你，你再去……”他视线转回床上，白花花的女人的屁股撅着，再标准不过的邀请姿势。

林炜翔定定地低头盯着他瞧，刘青松简直能听到他刚还沸腾的血管一条条一根根缓缓结冰的动静，赶忙把泛滥的笑意掩盖在牛仔裤的布料里，伸出舌头绕着鸡巴划圈，螺旋状地吃进去，越吞越深。它还没完全硬起来，泛着水光的嘴唇勉强能抵到根部，响亮的吮吸声音很快就从上下唇瓣中飘出来，打着旋飞升到半空。重重毛发遮住他下半张脸，只剩一双略微茫然的、雾蒙蒙的眼睛，越过汗淋淋的额头朝上凝望。

很快，刘青松就自然而然地开始流眼泪，这次不需要伪装，龟头满满当当地塞住气管，鼻子用力抽吸才能勉强供应一点氧气，窒息感让他头晕眼花，以至于好像出现幻觉。他竟然看到林炜翔在哭，一定是搞错了，明明他那么享受，抓紧他头发扯得头皮都痛，怎么好像却成了被欺负的那个。他没有很多时间来思考，口腔壁传来的轻微痉挛表明准备工作已经做得很充分，刘青松张开嘴巴，整条肉棍从他嘟起来的唇形中间缓慢滑脱，同时他摇摇晃晃地扶着床柱立起身子，抬手去摸林炜翔的脸。后者大张着眼睛瞪他，心里激烈地在掐死他和吻住他之间作斗争，脸涨得通红，更肖似一头公牛了。

显然刘青松的嘴唇就是那块诱使他失控的红布，空气凝滞了片刻后僵局被打破，林炜翔以破釜沉舟的决心低头朝他撞过来，像是想把两种冲动揉到一起完成。

预估好弹道的飞行实在太容易躲，刘青松微一侧身就轻巧地同林炜翔擦肩而过，转而攀着他的臂膀，将他拉到床沿。饮酒过量的人容易感到口渴，车上她就嚷着要喝水，刘青松顺理成章在瓶盖里倒了点东西，是以到现在她意识已完全模糊，明天起来也不会记得发生过的一切事情。他指一指床单上两条大张的腿，鼓励林炜翔：“去吧。”

但他倘若真的尝试同女人做爱，还没进去就会萎掉，这是某次刘青松闲得无聊琢磨出来的玩法——在另外一个虚幻的世界里，只需要抓住那只灰色小鸟，让蝎子轻轻地蛰它一下，奇妙的映射就这么成立了，从此他可以随心所欲地控制哨兵的冲动，以爱之名。

然而这次刘青松好像玩脱了。在一切发生之先，闷闷雷声滚过他听觉神经，落雨前那种潮闷的低气压挤得他开始胸闷，整条手臂将他的腰扣住，掀到床上。林炜翔压到他身上，发了狂地操他，最开头根本进不去，就硬生生朝里面捅，腿抬高到空中，揪着他膝盖的五条手指嵌进肉里，韧带差点被活生生撕烂，其他地方也差不多。他下身真的开始流血，尚未消退的淤青周围一片一片地连绵浮现青紫近红的残虐痕迹，用牙齿咬、用手掐，如果这头野兽的爪牙足够锋利，不消片刻刘青松已经给开膛破肚，肠子流了满床了。

现在他暂时保住自己五脏六腑，不过也就仅止于此。好多块骨头齐齐参与濒临碎裂的大合唱，尖锐音符扎得他的意识千疮百孔，细细一根绳吊着他在昏迷的高崖下反复蹦极，最后一次他心跳呼吸都停，眼看就要一头坠进黑海怒涛里最疯的一波浪，一条雷光闪烁的电鞭抽到他面上，刘青松咯了口血，瞳孔骤然扩张，原来是一耳光把他拽回现实世界，左耳嗡嗡响，片刻间完全失聪了。咬牙切齿的质问模模糊糊从另一边的耳膜上掠过，听得不很真切，只剩破碎的字眼，“恨我”、“为什么”、“报复”，到最后半句终于清晰了一点，“插你两下就流水，骚成这样还能去操别人的逼？”

在那片海上从未有过的狂风暴雨正在肆虐，渐渐演变成灭世的洪水，孤零零矗立着的灯塔很快被冲击得摇摇欲坠，但在刘青松惯常待着的阁楼里，壁炉中的那一捧火竟然还没有熄灭，还在稳定地熊熊燃烧。中了毒的灰鸟同它的主人一样神智尽失，没头没脑地在房间里猛撞，里面的陈设很快就变到一片狼藉。与其说是房间，倒不如说是为它打造的囚笼，门窗关得严丝合缝，一点空隙都没留下。屋里屋外的一切东西都发了狂，窗栓先迸出不堪重负的咯咯响，接着是门锁和窗框，过后整栋建筑都摇撼起来，在彻底倾颓前打它最后的一波寒颤。

长乐的酒店房间里，刘青松给这一巴掌抽得脸歪到一边，颈骨好像直接给弄断了，连腿根的剧烈抽搐都平息下来。这副惨相多多少少勒住了失控哨兵的缰绳，他喘着粗气去摸刘青松颈子上的大动脉，脉搏微弱但还算活跃，在皮肉下突突地跳。向导成了个漏芯的破布娃娃，填充身体的血淅淅沥沥地渗出来，将床单染成一副抽象派画作。

愤怒冷凝下来化作别的情绪，他摆弄怀里细瘦的手腕和脚踝，教刘青松转过身去，背脊同他的胸膛紧贴在一起，向导从没有过地、听话地任他施为，半硬着的鸡巴给林炜翔扶着，塞到女人温暖的穴里，同时他的哨兵也十分罕见地流畅地说出一堆话：“刘青松，你的礼我消受不起，我现在看到女人就觉得恶心。要是你还能硬得起来，还有下次，你就记住我是怎么操你的——”他掐紧刘青松的屁股撞得他朝前扑，插出底下女人一声高亢的淫叫。

刘青松喉头挤出一串干呕，挣扎着要逃开，他刚刚接连射过两三次，再插到穴里时已经磨得发疼。通常向导在哨兵手里就只是一只软弱的小鸡仔，然而他从来没有如此清晰地感受过这种力量差距，直到今日，林炜翔按住他的手臂简直就是监狱的铁栏杆，根本无法撼动分毫。

整个场面显得既凄惨又色情无比，恐怖片和三级片串了戏，刘青松嗓子哑得喊都喊不出来，只能断断续续地咳，血块堵在喉咙里让他呼吸不畅，与此同时他的前女友叫床叫得风情万种，越叫越令他恶心反胃，捂着嘴在咳嗽的间隙呕吐，掌心只接住了黏连的唾液。他根本累到一点都射不出来，但林炜翔不肯放过他，不仅要操他，还要按着他的头逼他舔干净自己下面抠出来的淫水，淡红色的混着血丝，哨兵嘲讽地笑他：“比女人的水还多，你这样还能搞女的，好厉害啊。”

“……”刘青松脸埋在他掌心，低低地说了句什么，林炜翔没听清，叫他再说一遍，他提起全身最后一口气，扯了扯嘴角：“我也觉得自己挺厉害的。”

就在那一刻精神世界里的灰鸟一头扎进了飘摇的火焰，同时灯塔终于轰然垮塌，天与地间只剩水，滔滔自九天而来，贯通地心十万八千里。

最后抽顶了一记之后林炜翔堵在刘青松身体里射出来，他绞紧了窄小的穴道浑身哆嗦着无声地尖叫出来，不知何时已从阴道里滑脱出来的鸡巴榨出来几滴浑浊的淡黄色的尿，浸到床上散发出刺鼻味道。负荷突破极限，安全绳断裂，刘青松终于昏了过去。

8.

刘青松在一片摇摇荡荡的风中醒来。周身的空气如同羊水一般温暖致密，舒适得他一时没想睁开眼。他好像是蜷在摇篮里，床柱轻微地晃动，就着这种惬意他再次迷糊地打了个盹，直到彻底清醒。

他看见身侧尽是残垣断壁，天穹又恢复平静的蔚蓝，缎面上一点皱褶都无，四周海波不惊。世界雨过天晴，一切狂暴的灾难好像从没发生，成吨的砖石瓦砾只是刘青松的幻觉。但终究还是有哪里不一样，地面是真的在晃，仿佛他正在船板上随波逐流。

刘青松撑着地面爬起来，极远地方传来清亮的啼鸣，紧接着光芒炽热的火带飘然而落，滚烫气焰从他鼻尖前掠过，倏而一收，现出神鸟的身形。那是一只凤凰，周身披的赤红羽毛都在闪闪发亮，乖顺地伏在刘青松面前。他犹豫着跨过它，骑到它身上，很快就冲上云霄。

一条水柱高高喷射到他脚边，然后回落，刘青松顺着它的痕迹低下头俯瞰，海平面上的孤岛在浪潮中起起伏伏，无比形似一头巨大的鲸鱼。漫长的时间里他一直为这座监牢的存在耿耿于怀，而它早已沉默地接受落入海底，化为岛屿的命运，以宽厚身躯肩负起他的灯塔，让辉煌的光遍洒整片海域。

他搂紧凤凰的颈子，一片灰色羽翎轻飘飘落到刘青松掌心，他攥紧了拳，伏在它背上，脸深深地埋进了柔软的毛发中间。

9.

要用一个词形容FPX在2019年夏季赛的表现，那必定是「势不可挡」。两年前的冬日埋下的火种燃遍联赛的平原，没有任何对手能够招架这摧枯拉朽的攻势。整个夏天，他们的唯一一次大场失利来自春天的王者，也是去年的全球总冠军。

九月六号，以林炜翔的四杀宣告最后一波团战胜利，决赛比分定格在又一个3:1。刘青松再度踏上他已经很熟悉的巨大舞台，这次是为了享受加冕的荣耀时刻。他早在梦里排演过无数次的场景终于成为现实，每个人都高举双手捧住那座银杯，原来梦想的份量那么重，重逾千斤。每一年漫天金雨都会如约而至，终于在今日，它是为他们而降落。曾经虚幻的队友的眉眼在强光下一点点清晰起来，变得从未有过的生动鲜活。TGA冠军赛好像在昨天才刚结束，五个人一起进甲级，再到顶级联赛拿冠军的期望还是没能实现，但在所有物是人非的景色里，还有那么一个未曾变过的位置。

林炜翔站在他身边，从TGA到LPL，现在即将去往更广阔的新天地。

刘青松站在雅高酒店二十层的落地窗前，满城璀璨灯火在天幕上浮动，世界闻名的铁塔静静矗立在视线尽头，恍然间海上灯塔再度现身，梦境与现实在一瞬间重叠，波动起伏的雪亮光束扫过整排窗，将大片房间映得如同白昼。地球上七十亿人，每个都拿着不同的人生剧本，各自排演形形色色的剧目。但他从来就不满足只做自己的主角，从投身到职业这条路那天起，他每天都在渴望走到聚光灯下，吸引万千注目。当然也有很多人同他做过相似的梦，但他们现在都在他脚底，匍匐着化为白骨，沉入无光的泥潭中了。离王座仅有一步之遥，他在飘飘然中有些微醺了，哪怕今晚并没饮酒。

身体中理智的那部分还在重复冠冕堂皇的套话，天时地利人和……人和。刘青松短促地笑了一声。房间门发出咔嗒响动，脚步声靠近，接着一条手臂揽上他的腰，将他圈在带着寒气的怀抱中。生日过去好几天，林炜翔才得闲来讨他的礼物，刘青松心情还算不错，笑盈盈地转脸过去同他接吻。明天仍要早起训练，但至少深夜里的一时半刻，一点点自由支配的时间还是不难挤出的。

没过多久他们就在窗前做起来，羊毛地毯柔软但细微地扎人，暖气打得高，皮肤一接触就擦出静电，刺刺地疼。刘青松偏着头，眼睛望向窗外的夜景，几滴精液从他凝结的刘海中间滑下来，经由鼻尖坠到嘴唇上方，融在细细的绒毛里。有点痒，但他没伸手去擦，只是着迷地凝视镜面中自己的倒影，好似驻足湖畔的纳喀索斯，浑身染着情欲的绯红，在无边光海中化为一尾游鱼，赤身裸体地游弋。

在埃菲尔铁塔的光照下，他把腿张到不能更开，好方便接受更激烈的侵犯，林炜翔托着他屁股上软软的肉，顶得他不住朝上轻微地抽搐。进得好深，脆弱的宫颈仿佛要给捅个对穿，刘青松乱七八糟地想象自己内脏破裂，脏污的血肆意横流，在极端熟悉的恐惧包围下不知不觉就射出来一次。心跳太狂乱，乱到听不清，好似飙车飚到仪表盘都爆掉。

向导与哨兵不能再紧密地结合，营造出假象——他们真真是城中无数灯火里万一挑一，最最亲密无间的一对爱人。曾发生或正在持续的嫌隙随着长驱直入的占有掠夺尽数消失，在灵魂都填满，覆顶的极乐淹没他的几秒钟，刘青松简直要相信他真的落入情网，为一条匍匐在他身上耸动的狗心动难抑。

比白头偕老还荒唐。

不过缺少谎言的人生又太贫乏无趣，他决定欺骗自己，做一晚阿芙洛狄忒的忠实信徒，享受二十一年的人生当中初来乍到，却仿佛将持续至永恒的心动。

0.

“刘青松。”

“有屁就放。”

“决赛赢了的话我们结婚吧。”

“脑残？两个男的结你妈呢。”

“法国不是可以结吗。”

“你不是中国人？开除国籍警告。”

林炜翔不说话了，可怜巴巴地望着他。刘青松被他烦得要死，敷衍道：“可以啊，不过这样不够刺激，我们来打个赌吧，要是赢了我就跟你结婚，输了就——”他拖长尾音吊足林炜翔胃口，方才慢悠悠地继续，“转会，退役以后老死不相往来。”

gif又又又卡成jpg。

“傻逼，骗你玩的，”后半句声音低到几乎听不清，“凤凰一直往前飞就可以了，我会照亮你前面的路的。”


End file.
